


Sleigh Rides

by Itsquiettime



Series: 25 Days of Septiplier [2]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Sleigh rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was cheating.  He knew Jack couldn’t resist his puppy eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleigh Rides

Snow slowly drifted from the overcast sky to settle quietly in blankets around them.  The still of the night and the overhead streetlamps surrounded them in a gentle glow and wrapped them in the spirit of the holidays. The glow of the city lights beyond the trees of the park seemed to have muted for the moment, and Jack felt like he was the main character in some cheesy Christmas romance. 

“C’mon, Jack.  It’s not like we get the offer of a free sleigh ride every day.” 

The man before him seemed to exude his own light, shining bright in the darkness and the smile on his face was Jack’s personal sunshine. His hair was thrown into wild disarray by the icy breeze, snowflakes dusted themselves across his shoulders in an attempt to cling onto his warmth, and a pair of glasses were perched atop an adorably red nose. Brown eyes held the promise of warmth and comfort and Jack couldn’t help but get lost in those chocolate diamonds for a few moments. 

Shaking his head, Jack shifted his gaze away from the ever-captivating Mark and over to the large sleigh behind him. 

It was obviously very well loved and maintained.  The seats were still a deep, rich red and the gold bells and designs glittered slightly in the dim lighting.  It was huge, big enough to fit a family of six comfortably, and the driver, on his way home, had offered the “adorable couple” roaming the park a free ride back to their apartment.  

What worried Jack was not the driver or the sleigh itself, but the massive animal pulling the thing. 

Jack wasn’t _afraid_ of horses, but having something three times his size that could very easily break his face right in front of him did not sit well with him.  

“I don’t know, Mark…”

“Baby,” Mark leaned closer to him, giving Jack his best puppy eyes, “Do you think I would ever let anything happen to you?” 

He was _cheating_.  He _knew_ Jack couldn’t resist his puppy eyes. 

Jack shook his head again and blushed, looking over Mark’s shoulder to try to focus a little more and caught the adoring look the driver sent them.  

“Then come on!  This man is generous enough to take the time out of his night to give us a free ride!  We should take a chance and accept the offer.”  Mark took a step away, toward the sleigh, and held out a hand for Jack to hold.

Only hesitating for a few more seconds, Jack finally mounted the courage to place his gloved hand in Mark’s, accepting the offer.  The smile on his boyfriend’s face as he tugged him into the sleigh was brighter than all of the lights strung throughout the trees combined.  

They settled into the seats and when they were comfortable, Mark nodded at the driver, signaling to him that they were settled and ready to move. 

With a crack of the reigns and a jerk of the sleigh, they were off and away. Smiling at one another, they took the time to sit back against the cushioned seats and enjoy the sparkling scenery as it passed. 

They rode in silence for a few moments, Jack sitting forward, hungrily taking in the breathtaking scenery while Mark sat back, letting the moment wash over him. 

Halfway home, Jack glanced over at Mark and his heart nearly froze. 

Despite the cold, he had his head thrown back, staring at the cloudy sky and letting the snow settle on his face.  The lights around them made his skin shimmer and his eyes gathered flecks of gold as they passed streetlamps.  It was as sight so beautiful that it took a few moments to get Jack’s breathing to stabilize.

Jack jerked his face forward, looking back out over the gorgeous setting that seemed so dull in comparison to Mark.  A gust of wind hit him full force in the face and he shivered at the chill. 

“You cold?” The voice beside him startled him a bit, but he turned to smile at Mark anyway. 

“Yeah.  Just a little bit of wind.  No big deal.” 

Mark shifted into a slight lean, slinging his arm over the back of the seat and patting the shoulder closest to Jack, indicating that he should cuddle into him. 

Despite his face resembling a red bauble, Jack relaxed back into Mark, propping his head on his shoulder as instructed.  Jack sighed contentedly as his body fit perfectly to his boyfriend's side. His lips quirked up into a tiny smile and he turned his head to press his lips against Mark’s neck, letting the other man feel the warmth of his breath on his skin. 

The patch of skin his lips were against rumbled as a deep voice filled his ears, “Thank you.” 

Jack pulled away slightly and looked up into happy, twinkling eyes, “For what, love?” 

“Taking this chance with me.” 

Jack’s heart swelled and he reached up to cup Mark’s jaw, “Anything for you, you big cheesy nerd.” 

As Mark leaned in to kiss him, Jack could swear that he heard the driver chuckle.  


End file.
